The present invention relates generally to tractor pull sleds and more particularly to a tractor pull sled wherein the weight of the pan is transferred vertically to the ground.
As tractor pulling has grown in popularity as a sport many devices have been used to measure the relative pulling power of competing tractors. One of the most critical problems associated with known pull sleds is the safety hazards presented by massive weights being moved by chains and cables horizontally in the direction of the competitors. When the tractor stalls and stops, the slack in the cable allows the weight to continue moving forward causing great forces to be exerted on the cable, sometimes resulting in mechanical failure. Another problem with known sleds is the variation in frictional resistance to pull exerted by the sled as use of the sled continues.
Those concerned with these problems recognize a need for an improved tractor pull sled.